


Shelter from the Storm

by etcetera_kit



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 04:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etcetera_kit/pseuds/etcetera_kit
Summary: Shinnosuke should have known someone would work out sooner rather than later that Kiriko was pregnant.





	Shelter from the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beoluve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beoluve/gifts).

> Happy flash ficathon, barkTPB! I love Kamen Rider Drive and am excited to present my first Drive fic. I hope you enjoy!

**Shelter from the Storm**

Tomari Shinnosuke let out a long breath as he adjusted the large tote bag over his shoulder. He worked with detectives, he should have known someone would work out sooner rather than later that Kiriko was pregnant. The gifts were very gendered, obviously for a boy, but were things they could use, regardless. Kiriko’s lips would fall into a thin, straight line when she saw, but she’d then set about being practical and finding uses for the items. They were still far too early along to have any idea what gender the baby was, and part of Shinnosuke just wanted to wait until the baby was born. (Kiriko might have something to say about that, but maybe he’d get Go to rant about societal gender norms next time he was in town. Not that a speech like that would change anyone’s mind, but it might be amusing.)

He let himself in the front door of their house, toeing out of his shoes and setting down the bag. Kiriko was home, her work shoes by the door. They still hadn’t decided if Kiriko was returning to work after the baby was born. Tradition said that Kiriko would stay home with their new baby, but neither of them had ever been much for tradition.

A part of him had never imagined she’d even say yes when he asked her to marry him. (Not that he’d exactly asked—he’d left the ring for her to find and she actually put the ring on. And weirdly, that felt right. No words, just an understanding, always how things were with Kiriko. She just knew.)

“I’m back!” he called.

Kiriko appeared from the kitchen. “Welcome home,” she responded, and then took one look at the tote bag and sighed. “Of course they figured it out.” She motioned into the living room. “Bring the bag in there, we can go through it.”

Shinnosuke smiled and gently grabbed her around the waist. She smiled and stepped closer, into his embrace. “Good to see you too,” he said softly. He leaned down, gently capturing her lips in a soft, sweet kiss. Her hands rested on his chest and she hung on for more. He loved moments like this, quiet, remembering the long days when they were first dating, stealing kisses, laughing. They’d spread out a blanket in the park and just laid next to each other one afternoon, watching the clouds roll across the sky, just basking in each other’s presence.

He took a chance and deepened the kiss. Kiriko’s breath hitched and she opened immediately, not letting him take the lead, keeping up, equal. That sent a shiver down his back every time. Kiriko wasn’t going to let him make decisions by himself. They were a team, as she often reminded him. And that would be even more true once the baby was born. Shinnosuke had never really thought about having a family. He’d always been blundering through his career as a detective, making bad decisions and ending up in obscure units. (Well, not bad decisions, per se. Just decisions that didn’t look good for PR reasons.)

Kiriko broke the kiss, smiling at him. Morning sickness had not been kind to her lately, so she looked a little tired, and he just wanted to make sure she went to bed early, got plenty of rest. “Come on,” she said, patting his chest. “Let’s take care of these things and then you can make dinner.”

“Of course.” But he was smiling. Kiriko’s cooking was fine, but she never really mastered anything beyond the basics. Shinnosuke loved to cook and ended up making most of their meals. “What do you want?” he asked as he picked up the bag and followed her into the living room.

“Something that won’t upset my stomach,” was the simple reply with a slight frown.

He set down the bag on the coffee table and they both sat on the floor. Shinnosuke began extracting the items, setting them out. Kiriko gave some of the items a long look. “Your coworkers are very confident we’re having a boy,” she commented neutrally.

“I tried to tell them it was too early for us to know, but they insisted.”

Kiriko rolled her eyes, but he could tell she was amused. She’d also worked with many of his team members for years and she knew how they could be-- over-enthusiastic, oozing unearned confidence, but also fiercely loyal to anyone in their group, wanting to celebrate the accomplishments of their peers. He strongly suspected Otta and Rinna had a hand in all this. Definitely something they would do. (Rinna probably told him what to do, and bought all the gifts. Otta just executed the plan.) Sometimes he really missed the old bunch from their obscure little department.

“We’ll know soon enough,” Kiriko muttered.

“Oh really?” Shinnosuke shot back playfully. “We’re going to find out?”

She shrugged. “Why not? It makes sense.”

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “What if we want it to be a surprise?”

She was thoughtful for a moment, before replying, “Well, you did decide you wanted neutral colors in the baby’s nursery, so you could convince me to wait.”

He wouldn’t and he knew that, but wasn’t particularly bothered by that fact. This was not something to turn into a battle. They just needed to be excited about their growing family. He moved to finish taking out the items from the bag. The congratulatory flowers and balloons had gotten little smushed, but Kiriko laid out and examined the baby things-- a few onesies, some toys, a blanket and a little t-shirt that read “detective-in-training.” 

Kiriko frowned hard at the items before pronouncing, “We can make these work.”

Shinnosuke laughed. No idea why, the noise just bubbled up and he wrapped both arms around Kiriko, holding her close. She responded to the embrace, threading her arms around his waist and sighing happily against his chest. “Are you scared?” she whispered.

“About the baby?” she nodded. He took a deep breath. “Sure, I’m terrified. I lost my dad too soon and I’m still in a dangerous line of work. I want to be there for our baby.” He nudged her a little. “Why?”

“It’s silly, and I know we wanted the baby, but everything is going to change.”

“Yes. We’ll figure it out.”

“I know.”

“And?”

Kiriko sighed. “I wish we had more time for this to just be _us_.”

She could have meant keeping the pregnancy between them for longer, or the fact that they’d only been married a year. Yes, they’d talked about having a baby and agreed to start trying, but talking and trying for a baby were very different from actually knowing there would be a baby. (He internally smirked a little, remembering the absolutely ridiculous weekends they’d had in order to get the baby.) Now everything was very real, a little too real. And now others knew.

Kiriko raised her head and accepted a quick kiss from him. “I guess we should tell Go before he finds out from someone else and has a fit.”

Shinnosuke laughed a little. “He would have a fit, wouldn’t he?” He stole another kiss. “I’ll call him after dinner.” She nodded in agreement. “How about chicken and rice with vegetables for dinner? I’ll make a mild sauce.”

“That sounds good,” was the soft reply, but Kiriko tightened her arms around his waist. “Just stay here for a moment.”

He leaned back against the couch, pulling Kirko against his chest. She settled easily against him, resting her head near his heart. These moments, he couldn’t get enough of them. Just quiet, the two of them breathing, _being_. They both saw too many terrible things at work, and knowing there was someone to come home to, who understood and would respect the need for quiet, was worth more than anything in the world. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Kiriko snuggled against him a little more.

The quiet broke when Kiriko said softly, “Are you finishing painting the nursery this weekend?”

“Yes,” and then added, “And then we can store things there.”

“Go will start sending things once we tell him.”

“Better have the registry up to date or he will pick the oddest things he can.”

Kiriko pulled back a little, patting his chest. “Already done. And before you ask, yes, I made sure the furniture matches the paint.” She smiled a little. He couldn’t help but smile in return. Her smiles really were the best. “I’m actually feeling hungry now. Can I help with dinner?”

“Of course.” Any excuse to be close to her.

Before they got up, he pulled her close for one more moment, gently running his hands under the hem of her shirt, one hand resting on her stomach. She wasn’t showing yet, probably wouldn’t for at least another few weeks. Their baby. He could still barely believe that soon they would be parents. Kiriko’s smile continued as she covered his hands with her own.

He stood up and took her hand, leading her into the kitchen.

Their lives were about to get very noisy, so he wanted to drink up every quiet moment they had left. Quietly cooking dinner together was… perfect.

Fin.  
First Run: 8/9/19  
Second Run: 8/10/19

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone! I would like to thank the organizers of the Tokusatsu Kisses Flash Ficathon, mostly because I always work better with a deadline, and the short turnaround prevented my usual 10k-15k one-shots. I hope there to be more of these, because I love them! Thanks mods, and I hope you enjoyed, barkTPB!


End file.
